


The Rain Song

by flashrevolver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied past mcgenji, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Massage, Mechanic McCree, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, implied r76, masseur hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: "You are the sunlight in my growing - so little warmth I've felt before."A domestic AU with Mechanic Jesse and Masseur Hanzo.EDIT: on permanent hiatus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this domestic AU where overwatch doesn't exist, everything is beautiful, and nothing hurts. Titles from Led Zeppelin songs. 
> 
> EDIT 12/19/16: it's highly unlikely that I'm going to pick this back up, but it functions just fine as a one-shot. this was my first fic and I just wasn't ready to start up a series like this lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse is a mechanic with a catch in his back but doesn't need to go to no damn doctor, his boss has coupons for a free massage, and Hanzo is an unnecessarily attractive masseur.

Jesse sucked in a breath when a shot of pain traveled up his spine. He thought he was alone in the garage, and let out a low whimper as he rubbed his back. He froze when he heard a cough behind him, and then turned around slowly. Jesse knew he was screwed when he saw the look on Reyes' face.

"Do me a favor, Mccree," the older man had said slowly, putting a hand on his hip and taking a step forward in the small garage. Jesse straightened out his back, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, boss?" he said casually. Reyes grabbed a wrench from the workbench behind him and tossed it to Jesse's feet.

"Pick that up for me," he said, squinting. Jesse smiled nervously, glancing down at the wrench. He bent forward slowly, trying to keep pressure off his back. When his fingers were inches from the wrench, a muscle in his back pulled and he couldn't keep back the gasp of pain that forced itself out. Steeling himself, he bent the rest of the way and grabbed the wrench, gritting his teeth as he handed it back to his boss who stood glaring. When Gabriel snatched the wrench back, Jesse winced.

"How long have you been hurting like that, kid?" Gabriel asked, leaning back on the workbench and crossing his arms.

"I'm not even hurtin' boss," Jesse swore, shaking his head. "Just a catch in my back or something, nothing that needs worryin' over."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You think I can't tell you're lying through your teeth, boy? You know I can't let you work like this."

"Gabe— I mean, Reyes. Sir. With all due respect, I think I can make that decision for myself," Jesse insisted defiantly, turning back to the car he was working on and vigorously working his rag across an already-clean rod. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, smacking his head on the underside of the hood.

"God damn it," he grumbled, ducking out from under the hood to look at his boss, who no longer had a piercing glare on his face, but something worse. A soft look of empathy. Jesse felt his shoulders sag. Now he just felt bad.

"Listen, Jesse," Gabriel started, and Jesse fought the urge to run. "If I didn't know you as well as I do, I wouldn't give a shit about a catch in your back. But I do know you, and I know that you only react to things like that when they're really bad. You make a 9 out to be a 3. So with you standing over there hissing over your back, I know it's not just a catch."

Jesse sighed, averting his eyes. He knew Gabe was right, and he knew there was probably no way to deter him at this point.

"I ain't goin' to a damn doctor over it, if that's what you're suggesting," he protested weakly, a hand on his hip. His boss rolled his eyes.

"Well it's a good thing that physical therapy place downtown sends us a coupon for a free massage every few months," he said, turning and closing the hood of the car. "Maybe they can figure out what's wrong with you."

Jesse was taken aback. "A massage? Boss, I don't need a damn massage. I really don't."

Gabriel was already walking through the door of the garage that led to his office, and Jesse followed on his heels.

"It's either that or a doctor Mccree, and you said you, quote, ain't goin' to a damn doctor," Gabe said, something humorous under his tone. He went around his desk and sat down, pulling a drawer open and handing Jesse a little piece of paper from inside it. Jesse's eyebrows pulled inward has he read it.

"Dragons Vein Physical Therapy?" he read, pulling the paper far enough from his eyes to see the large text at the top clearly and then glancing up at his boss, who appeared to find this much funnier than Jesse did.

"They send out a little coupon to most of the businesses in the area that they think might end up needing them. Real sweet, but they've been building up. And I know they're good because Jack goes there every two weeks. So I think I'll set you an appointment."

Jesse hadn't been to physical therapy since he lost his arm, and that had been, what, four years ago? But even then, they didn't give him a massage for his troubles. This dragon place sounded more like a spa, and the little cherry blossoms climbing the side of the coupon didn't help his doubts. Plus, this was just a pulled muscle or something. He didn't need physical therapy for a pulled muscle. He needed to get back to work.

"Listen boss, this is a great sentiment and all but—" Jesse stopped short as he looked up to see Gabe already punching numbers into his office phone. "Reyes, I'm serious now, you're being a little ridiculous."

At that, Gabriel sent a sharp glare his way, and Jesse felt the blood drain from his face in Pavlovian response. That was The Look. The look that Jesse had grown used to seeing since he was seventeen but still sent a chill down his spine. A look that meant "I'm in charge, malcriado. And I'm not fucking around." A look that meant Jesse was either about to comply or he was about to be cleaning the bathroom floor for two hours.

"Hello? This is Gabriel Reyes from Sanctuary Automotive," Gabe chirped into the phone, all traces of The Look gone from his face. "I wanted to set up an appointment for one of my employees."

•

Jesse stood in front of Dragons Vein Physical Therapy two days later. It was on a corner between a busy street and a burrito place that Jesse figured he'd treat himself to once he got out of his appointment. There was a chill in the air that made him pull his jacket a little tighter before he pulled open the front door. The atmosphere in the foyer was warm and calm, but there was nobody at the counter. There was a little bell, however, and Jesse snickered childishly as he pressed it. A man walked in from behind a curtain leading back, and as soon as he made eye contact with Jesse, both their faces brightened with recognition.

"Jesse!" the other man said through a laugh, and came forward, not hesitating to throw an arm over Jesse's shoulder in a brief hug. He pulled back and left a hand on his shoulder, the both of them smiling widely.

"Genji," Jesse responded, and sent a low whistle though his teeth. "Don't you look good? It's been ages since I seen that pretty face."

Genji chuckled and flexed his hand over Mccree's shoulder before patting down his upper arm.

"Yes it's been—how long? Five years? Six? You've gotten sturdier," Genji squinted, giving Jesse a once-over. His eyes lingered on Jesse's prosthetic arm. "You look like you've been to hell and back."

Jesse shrugged and nodded. "Feels like I have," he agreed. "You workin' here now, then?"

"I own it," Genji said proudly. "Well, me and my brother do. Have you got an appointment?"

"Yeah, my boss set me up for a massage the other day," Jesse responded, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair as Genji walked back behind he counter and started typing at a computer.

"Yep, there it is. Jesse Mccree, 4:30. Hanzo must've been the one who put you in, because I had no idea you had an appointment."

"I'd been wondering what you were up to these days," Jesse said, handing a now crumpled coupon from his pocket across the counter to Genji. "I'm glad to see you've gone and made a good life for yourself." Genji took it and wrote a quick note on it before putting it in a drawer.

"I don't know how I caught you by surprise when my name is on the coupon," Genji joked.

"Well I don't know how you expect people to read such tiny letters. I'm not the one who made the call anyway. My boss is making me come in because he thinks I need it for some reason."

"Well you won't regret it. My brother is very talented. You'll leave here feeling ten years younger."

"Your brother Hanzo? Did I ever meet him?" Jesse asked, putting his hat back on and leaning forward on the counter.

"He and I weren't exactly on the best of terms back then, so I doubt it very much."

At that, a man came through from the back and Jesse's eyebrows perked up without his permission. The man was taller than Genji, but obviously held familial resemblance. Jesse figured this must just be a very attractive family. The man, who Jesse could only assume was Hanzo, had his long black hair tied up with a ribbon and silky traditional robes tied around his body. The robes were opened widely over his upper body, revealing a dark tattoo swirling over the pale skin of his shoulder.

"You must be Hanzo," Jesse said, and found himself moving forward with an outstretched hand and a wide smile.

"I am," Hanzo confirmed, and took Jesse's hand firmly, a smile gracing his lips gently. "You must be my 4:30 appointment. Mccree?"

Jesse nodded and shook the man's hand. It was incredibly soft, and Jesse had to take a quick breath through his nose to steady himself.

"I heard you talking. Do you two know each other?" Hanzo asked, mostly to Genji, who laughed.

"Uh, yes we do. Know each other," Genji said, glancing over at Mccree. "We were like a thing, way back when. When I was in college." Hanzo's eyebrows went up.

"A thing? You mean you dated?"

"You could say that, yeah," Genji said, amused. "But mostly we just f—"

Jesse cleared his throat, cutting Genji's sentence off, and shot a look at Hanzo, who had the beginnings of a flush across his cheeks.

"Sorry about that, Hanzo," Jesse said, voice smooth as honey. "It's time for my appointment now isn't it?"

Genji got a knowing look on his face, squinting at Jesse.

"Yes, it is," Hanzo said, and turned on his heel. "I'll get things ready and then you can come on back."

As soon as Hanzo was out of the room, Genji started laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you wanna bang my brother!" He nearly doubled over, putting a hand out on the counter and wiping his eye.

"Hey now, I don't know where you picked that up but I think you're imagining things," Jesse said, feeling redness creep up his neck.

"No, you definitely do," Genji countered, still laughing. "You've just got a thing for Shimadas, don't you cowboy?"

Jesse drew in his eyebrows and crossed his arms. A second later, Hanzo peeked his head back through the curtained doorway.

"If you'll follow me," he instructed, and disappeared again. Jesse did follow him, shooting a glare back toward a giggling Genji before moving the curtain aside. He saw Hanzo dip into a room further down the hallway, and followed suit. Jesse felt blood rush to his face as soon as he got a look at the room. Where he expected it to be clinical and white, it was dimly lit and inviting. Hanzo motioned for him to come in, and then pointed at a robe hanging from a hook.

"I must ask that you change into that, if you're comfortable with doing so. It will make my job easier and your experience more pleasant," Hanzo said, walking back toward the door. "I'll leave you to it."

As Hanzo shut the door behind him and Jesse was left alone in the room, he let out a short breath. The room had incense burning, and light blue crystals setting out on a table. Along one wall there were two velvety chairs. There were no windows, and the walls were painted a deep blue. In the center of the room was a cushioned massage table with a fresh white sheet draped over it. An assortment of oils was scattered across a counter in the back. This certainly didn't fit Jesse's idea of a physical therapy room, and brought him back to the idea that it was little more than a glorified spa. He started stripping down to his underwear, and folded his clothes politely, setting them in a pile next to his boots. He took off his hat, too, and put it on the edge of the counter. Even without his clothes, the room was warm and comfortable. A knock sounded at the door.

"Are you ready, Mr. Mccree?" came Hanzo's voice. Jesse grabbed the silly grey robe from its hook and draped it over himself, tying it together hastily.

"Yeah I'm decent," he replied, and the door opened. Hanzo walked in carrying a clipboard, and Jesse noticed his eyes linger over his body for a split second before the shorter man averted his gaze modestly.

"And you can call me Jesse," Jesse said casually.

"Alright, then, Jesse. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions, and perhaps answer some of yours," Hanzo said, sitting in one of the chairs and motioning for Jesse to sit in the adjacent one. Jesse complied.

"I don't mind at all," he said, sending a smile Hanzo's way and settling into the soft chair.

"First question," Hanzo began, "is for what reason have you made this appointment?"

"Well, my boss made it," Jesse said. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Ah yes, Gabriel. I've met with him on several occasions," Hanzo replied.

"He said his husband comes here. Jack?"

Hanzo nodded.

"Genji has been working with Jack for some time now. But why has your boss asked you to come in?"

"Well its my back," Jesse huffed, and Hanzo wrote a brief note on his clipboard. "It's got a pretty bad catch in it, but usually only when I bend over. It's really no big deal."

"Is it your upper or lower back?" Hanzo asked, glancing up at Jesse. Their eyes caught for a hot second, and then Jesse looked away quickly.

"Uh, sort of in the middle. More upper, I think."

Hanzo scribbled a little bit more.  
"And you work in an automotive shop? So you are probably often leaning under a hood."

"Yeah, almost always."

"I'll keep that in mind as we get started today," Hanzo said, putting his clipboard aside. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Jesse's first instinct was to ask if the man was single, but he restrained himself.

"What's with all the crystals and stuff, and this set-up?" he asked instead, motioning over the room. "I feel like I'm at a resort." Hanzo smiled and stood up, so Jesse stood too.

"The crystals are Dragons Vein Agate," Hanzo said, picking one up and handing it to Jesse. "It's where we got the name of this business. They symbolize energy and strength. And as for the set-up, I believe that making people comfortable is an important part of this process. True healing cannot take place if a place is cold and distant. I want to make my patients feel as comfortable and pleasant as possible."

Jesse's cheeks lit up as he turned the crystal over in his hands, studying it's cool blue facets before handing it back to Hanzo. Their fingers brushed, and Jesse nearly gasped at the contact. He needed to calm down, he told himself sternly. He was acting ridiculous.

"If you're all ready, we can get started," Hanzo said, patting the massage table. "You'll need to remove the robe at least partially for me to perform the massage."

Jesse smiled, cheeks getting a little pinker. He pulled the robe off his shoulders and let it fall over where it was tied on his waist. It felt a little too restrictive for Jesse's taste, and he decided to pull the tie and let the whole thing fall, leaving him in only his black briefs. Out of the corner of his eye he watch Hanzo turn his head away. He picked the robe up and hung it back on the hook before crossing the room to sit on the edge of the massage table.

"Go ahead and lay face down when you're ready and we'll get started," Hanzo said. Jesse laid down, laying his forehead against the headrest which had a space for his face. He had a sneaking feeling that the energy between them wasn't one-sided, and ventured to test the waters.

"You're not gonna level the playing field, then? Doesn't seem fair for you to be fully clothed," he remarked playfully and flirtatiously, no real intent behind the words.

"Oh, so you're a flirt?" Hanzo replied, and Jesse could hear the smirk in his voice. "Until further notice, I regret to tell you I will have to stay clothed. Now, do you have any known allergies to oils?"

Jesse sighed dramatically and said no, happy to have broken the ice for flirting, even though he knew it was slightly inappropriate of him. Hanzo didn't seem to mind.

From somewhere behind him, Jesse heard a bottle click, and then feet stepping forward. He felt Hanzo pour a line of oil down his spine, and shivered at the slightly cold substance.

"Now, you said around the center of your back?" Hanzo asked and Jesse hummed. "I'm going to begin now."

The first touch of Hanzo's hand to Jesse's back made him shiver, and he hoped the other man hadn't noticed. Hanzo spread the oil gently over his back, and then started putting light pressure down his spine. Jesse sighed contentedly and studied the tile of the floor below him. Genji was right about Hanzo being talented. The man's soft hands worked over the muscles of his upper back masterfully, as though he were already familiar with Jesse's body. When he worked his hands down to the center of his back, Jesse winced and fought the impulse to arch away.

"It seems I've found the problem area," Hanzo said, his touch getting lighter. He rubbed over it gently, slowly adding more pressure to test Jesse's reaction. When Jesse winced again, he used his thumb to examine the muscle, carefully rolling it under the skin.

"Nothing serious," Hanzo confirmed, and Jesse was relieved. "But this might hurt just a little."

"Had worse," Jesse remarked, flexing his prosthetic fingers. Hanzo hummed, and began working the muscle.

Jesse's teeth clenched as the sore muscle received attention, but as Hanzo continued, Jesse began to feel the painful ache turn into a pleasant relief. Hanzo rubbed his back carefully and precisely, and Jesse breathed out a sigh.

"Is that better already?" Hanzo asked, and Jesse nodded against the headrest.

"Very good," Hanzo said. "You're still very tense all over, so I am going to proceed and give you a full back massage. This won't be nearly as uncomfortable as it was just now."

Jesse was glad the massage wasn't over, and let his eyes slip shut as Hanzo began to give attention to the muscles at the very top of his back, around his shoulders. The touch was firm, but also incredibly gentle. Jesse felt Hanzo's fingers relieve him of tension inch by inch. It felt great. A little too great, if Jesse was being honest. He could feel a low burning in his gut that he tried desperately to will away. As Hanzo's hands worked further down, Jesse had to bite his tongue to avoid letting out noises of pleasure. His face burned, but couldn't very well tell Hanzo to stop, because that might be a little suspicious. Instead, he just bit the bullet and tried to think of some sort of distraction. Hanzo's hands reached Jesse's lower back, knuckles brushing his hip bones, and Jesse huffed. He couldn't help shifting his hips just a little, and Hanzo's hands froze. Shit, Jesse thought. There's no way he didn't notice. He was expecting the man to stop, but instead Hanzo carefully resumed his kneading. His fingertips brushed occasionally over the waistband of his briefs, and Jesse thought he might die. It was almost like he was teasing him. At that thought, Jesse's head got lighter, and his eyes fell closed hopelessly. He just had to wait it out.

"We're almost done here," Hanzo said quietly, and Jesse swore his voice wavered. A finger ran from the center of Jesse's neck down his spine, and a chill followed it closely. It stopped at his tailbone and lingered there above his waistband. Jesse shivered in the warm room. Hanzo seemed to shake himself out of a trance and worked his hands down Jesse's shoulders one last time before tapping his back with two fingers.

"You can sit up now," Hanzo said, voice back to its even sternness. Jesse did, and marveled when his back didn't protest. He shuddered with horror though, when he realized that he had the most inappropriate boner he'd ever had in his life. He leaned forward to try and conceal it.

"Wow Hanzo," Jesse said casually, twisting back and forth. "You really fixed me up."

"All you needed was a massage," Hanzo said, stepping into view from around the table. His face was tinged red, but he was trying not to show it. "I always say everyone should get one every once in a while."

"I have to say I was skeptical," Jesse said, then smiled widely. "But this was nothing like how I pictured it. A warm room, a soft table, and such a handsome man."

Hanzo's face turned a deeper shade of red, and he paused, giving Jesse a sly smile. He seemed like he was deciding whether or not to further the dialogue.

"Well, a body like yours certainly makes my job a little easier," Hanzo said finally. It was Jesse's turn to flush, and his thighs twitched closer impulsively. The room felt too small, and Jesse's skin was burning hotter than it had any right to be. Hanzo's eyes flicked down briefly to where Jesse was trying to conceal his erection, and then looked way immediately.

"Sorry about that," Jesse said, cursing his body for ruining a perfectly pleasant mood. Hanzo laughed awkwardly.

"It happens," he assured, and smiled at Jesse. "Trust me, you're not the first to have such a reaction to a massage, and you won't be the last."

Jesse sighed, partly in relief that Hanzo didn't kick him out and partly in overbearing embarrassment.

"I will leave you to get dressed," Hanzo said, picking at the hem of his robe. "And then you are free to go. I can tell Genji to call your boss and confirm that you visited us today, if you'd like."

"Nah, he'll probably believe me," Jesse said, kicking his feet off the edge of the table. "Thanks, though. Maybe I'll even set up another appointment."

Hanzo smiled, stepping into the doorway. "Whatever you like. Goodbye, Jesse."

At that, Hanzo closed the door behind him, and Jesse let out a low whistle to himself. He hopped off the table and started to put his clothes back on. His face still burned in embarrassment, but his head swirled pleasantly. It'd been a while since he'd been around someone he took such a liking to. Once he was dressed and stuck his hat back on his head, he exited the room and made his way back to the foyer, where Genji was perched behind the counter.

"How'd it go?" he asked, and stuck his tongue out between his teeth. Jesse scowled and came to a stop in front of the counter.

"Well my body betrayed me, and I probably freaked him out a little bit," Jesse said, and Genji started laughing.

"Seeing the way he booked it out of here as soon as he was finished, I want to say his body betrayed him, too," Genji said suggestively, and Jesse balked.

"Come on now, don't make such a cruel joke," he said, but secretly his heart jumped at the thought that he had affected Hanzo as much as Hanzo had affected him.

"I know my brother," Genji said. "And I know when he is totally smitten. And he is."

Jesse shook his head.

"Whatever you say Genj," he said, and paused. "But hey, it was really good to see ya again."

Genji smirked at the change in subject, but allowed Jesse the relief.

"Yes, I agree. You'll have to stop by again sometime, or maybe we could all go out to eat soon." Jesse's heart surged at the idea, not only because of Hanzo, but also because he was genuinely glad to have reunited with Genji.

"I'd like that," Jesse said, and pulled his jacked around his shoulders. "I've got to head out, but tell Hanzo I'm real sorry again for me."

"Sure thing, Jess," Genji said amiably, using a nickname that made Jesse feel incredibly nostalgic. He gave Genji a quick wave, and stepped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment if you'd like. I'll try to get updates up as often as I can. Here are the translations for this chapter:
> 
> Malcriado- Brat


End file.
